A Sticky Night Of Love
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: Relationships built on hate, fear, and domestic abuse are the best relationships.


Ben 10 pwned by MoA.

Last episode:

Our tall drink of parasite infested sewer water, Doctor Aloysius Animo, was walking back home to his apartment one fine evening, only to find that it had caught fire thanks to his complete carelessness in regards to other life.

"Uuuuuurgh, Bunsen burner...where is my...what happened," he mumbled upon waking in pitch blackness. "I'm blind!"

"Open your eyes," spoke Doctor Kelly's sultry, soft spoken baritones.

"Kelly?" Doctor Animo slurred. His eyes now open, he took in the sight before him. He had been brought away from the fiery car explosion, and was now laying on a cozy, warm bed, in a posh penthouse of some sort. "What? How did I get here? Where's my crab?"

"I rescued you for the car crash slash explosion. Your crab is fine. I rescued that, too. I brought you to my home. You're safe now, and don't worry...I won't call the authorities on you," Doctor Kelly said.

It was then Doctor Animo noticed that his wrists and ankles had been handcuffed to the bedposts. And he had been stripped of nearly all his clothing, and was lying quite suspiciously spread-eagled.

"Um," Doctor Animo began nervously. It was then he noticed a familiar object seated on the nightstand. It was broken into several familiar pieces that had been hastily glued together.

"The Verities?!" Doctor Animo exclaimed.

"You remember, don't you...Aloysius," Doctor Kelly spoke, as he dropped the robe that had been covering his body to the floor. "I haven't forgotten."

"What do you think you're doing, Kelly?" Doctor Animo shouted, tugging aggressively at his bounds.

"I'll make you forget all about the Verities," Doctor Kelly whispered, as he crawled up to Doctor Animo's neck, and sank his teeth into his ear before licking it teasingly.

"I AM HIGHLY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYONE INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE, EVEN THOUGH I RESPECT NO ONE ELSE'S!" Doctor Animo screamed furiously.

Doctor Kelly put a finger to Doctor Animo's lips. "Shh shh, shh. There are no sexual boundaries here," he whispered seductively. He grabbed the Verities off the nightstand and smashed it against the edge, revealing a golden dildo within. "I had this engraved with your name on it."

"Damn you, Kelly!" Doctor Animo yelled.

"I don't...hold...grudges," Doctor Kelly whispered erotically, before advancing upon his lover.

"No, but I do," Doctor Animo groaned while cringing.

(Several romantically painful moments later)

"Where is my crab?" Doctor Animo demanded while attempting to ignore the throbbing of his violated anal region. Doctor Kelly removed the handcuffs. Doctor Animo rubbed his aching wrists and slid off the bed.

"It's downstairs in the pool," Doctor Kelly responded, gently stroking the golden dildo with a quite satisfied expression on his face.

"I hate you even more than I hated you before," Doctor Animo snarled.

"I still love you," Doctor Kelly said innocently.

Doctor Animo went storming off to the elevator to locate his crab and come back and perhaps exact a new revenge upon his second most hated enemy, besides Ben Tennyson.

He made his way to the pool area, but did not locate his crab. He looked to the left. He looked to the right.

'WHERE is my CRAB?" he shouted.

"Up your ass and around the corner!" responded a too familiar voice.

Doctor Animo winced. "Don't say that!"

Ben Tennyson appeared, as usual, to intrude at the least opportune moment.

"Shut up, old man, let's fight!" Ben yelled, before going Hero. He became Diamondhead and began to shoot shards at Doctor Animo.

"Stop, time out, I had a bad day!" Doctor Animo whined before diving behind the adjacent bar counter. Bottles fell everywhere. They smashed to the ground and released their precious, very expensive fluids.

"Oh Aloysius," Doctor Kelly's voice called, sing-song. He appeared on the spiral stairwell. "We didn't get to finish our post-violation cuddle."

Doctor Animo screamed. Ben to burst into laughter.

"Rape isn't funny, Tennyson!" Doctor Animo shouted.

"It is when it happens to dudes!" Ben responded. "At least that's what society and the internet tell me on a regular basis."

"Well it's not!" Doctor Animo screamed while clenching his fists.

Ben chortled. "I still think it is," he whispered.

"Where in the sweet honey baked hell is my crab? I don't even want to fight. I just want to get out of here and collect my many disturbed thoughts," Doctor Animo whined defeatedly.

"Well, too bad. You're going to jail Animo, because...wait, what did you do?" Ben said. He came to a halt right before delivering a diamond hard punch to Doctor Animo's head.

"Mr. Hero...He stole...my heart!" Doctor Kelly laughed. He hugged Doctor Animo from behind tightly, massaging his chest area.

"Oh, forget it! Just kill me, please," Doctor Animo begged. "Punch me in the head with your stupid alien crystal shards."

"I wish," said Ben. "But I think you got punished enough today."

Doctor Animo slipped out of Kelly's grasp. He collapsed to his knees and began sobbing profusely.

(End!)


End file.
